Troubleshooting
This page offers as big of a list as we can for common installation and game problems. Installation Lots of errors can be fixed by rebooting your computer, logging in again, or running programs as an Administrator. If none of the solutions here help, please use the Discord Setup page to get on and chat with us. We're experts on this stuff! When attempting to update the game, Final Fantasy XI does not appear as an option in the drop down menu inside PlayOnline's Check Files option. * Something went awry in the program installation. * Note: installations done through Steam will be different. Need more info. ** The problem is most commonly fixed by downloading the patch files on our Google Drive (ffxipatch.rar), and copying them into C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI. ** Find your pol.exe, right click, go to Properties, then the Compatibility tab, and check Run as Administrator. (Windows 10 has a different process, need more info). ** If that doesn't work, run PlayOnline again. Create a new fake account by selecting Add Member. Try to log in with it several times (you'll get the incorrect password error). Close and re-open Windower and select Check Files. Repeat this process until Final Fantasy XI appears in the Check Files menu. ** Try setting up Windower and xiloader too (Windower Setup guide here) if that doesn't seem to be working. Then repeat the previous step. When I open Windower, the xiloader.exe black screen just says "Closing" and closes without opening the game. * Update your game with the Check Files function (guide here). * Also make sure no antivirus programs are blocking pol.exe or xiloader.exe from running. I'm getting an error like this: "The program can't start because MSVCR120.dll is missing from your computer. Try reinstalling the program to fix this problem." * Install the C++ Redistributable Packages for Visual Studio 2013 runtimes, available here. Pre-Login Again, a lot can be fixed by rebooting your computer, logging in again, or running programs as an Administrator. If that doesn't work, specific errors with their solutions are listed below. As always, if this guide, FFXIclopedia, Google, the Exodus wiki, the folks on Discord (Discord Setup guide), or the linkshell in-game hasn't fixed your problem (in that order), please review the process at Help Desk & Ticket System to report your issue. When I try to create a character, it gives me error POL-3322 (name unavailable, in Japanese text) and doesn't create my character. * Close the game and follow the "Copy the Data folder" instructions on the installation guide again. Then try to create your character. * Some players have also had to temporarily disable all of their Windower Addons/Plugins. I'm getting error POL-3331 when trying to launch the game. * Update your client with the Check Files option in PlayOnline (guide here). Recommended: verify with a staff member that this is the best choice of action. * Also verify that you have all expansions up to Treasures of Aht Urhgan installed (more is fine). * If your file repair says it found zero files to repair, try deleting VTABLE.DAT from the Final Fantasy XI folder and try the update process again. * If that doesn't work, please contact us in Discord for technical support. I crashed recently and now I'm getting error POL-3305 when trying to log in. * Your character is still "logged in" after the crash. Wait 3-5 minutes and try again. * Feel free to ask in Discord when your "online" character disappears. We can let you know. Gameplay I can't see some parts of my menus, or opening certain menus crashes my game. * An outdated version of XIView causes this issue. Make sure you have the latest version. We try to keep the latest working copy available for download on our Google Drive. Everytime Windower updates, my Gearswap (or other add-on/plugin) stops working. * Please follow our guide to Disabling Automatic Windower Updates. Note that this is for advanced users only. Getting an error that says xiloader.exe has stopped responding and my game closes. * Lots of things can cause this. Please try to keep track of what you're doing when it happens, and chat with us so we can try to resolve it. Character is unable to send or receive /tell messages. * Your name is too long, too short, or contains invalid characters. If it is too late to recreate your character, please open a ticket and ask a GM for your name to be changed. I'm trying to unlock BLU, and I can't get the answers to Waoud's question right, no matter how much I follow the guide! * Another set of answers is required on DSP servers. Please use the following answers, in this order: ** One Forges for Oneself ** Absolutely ** Read the Scroll ** Without Hesitation ** A Chaotic Life ** Embrace Life as a Beast ** Cut Him Down ** Grant the Request ** End His Pain ** Follow Your Sense of Justice